Digimon Adventure Oryginalna Historia: 2½ roku przerwy
left|thumb|Okładka Oryginalna Historia: 2,5 Roku przerwy (デジモンアドベンチャーオリジナルストーリー　２年半の休暇 Digimon Adventure Original Story: 2-nen Han no Kyuuka) skupia się na wydarzeniach, mających miejsce dwa i pół roku pomiędzy Digimon Adventure, a 02. Zostało wypuszczone tylko w Japonii. Ma osobną ścieżkę dla Taichiego (wypuszczona: Listopad 1999), Jo (wypuszczcona: Maj 2000), Sory (wypuszczona: Październik 2000), Koushiro (wypuszczona: Kwiecień 2001) i Yamato (wypuszczona: Marzec 2002). Opis Gwizdek Tai zaczyna słyszeć gwizdek Hikari, zastanawia się, czy jest to możliwe ponieważ zostawiła go z Tailmon w DigiŚwiecie. Zaczyna więc szukać swojego Digipilota na wypadek, gdyby brama do Cyfrowego Świata została otwarta. Gdy go znajduje, odkrywa, że gwizdanie dochodziły z komputera, nie DigiPilota. Gdy patrzy na ekran komputera, zamazane światło wydobywa się z niego. Niespodziewanie, zaczyna słyszeć Agumona i inne Digimony chociaż Agumon nie może słyszeć Taichiego. Po niedługim cczasie zaczynają się jakoś komunikować i krótka rozmowa prowadzi do tego, że Taichi ponownie zaczyna grać w piłkę nożną po tym, jak wrócił z DigiŚwiata. Po tym wydarzeniu, brama otworzyła się wielokrotnie więc podróż między światami została umożliwiona. Telefon Telefon Jo zaczyna dzwonić. Gdy Jo odpowiada na niego, okazuje się, że to jego starszy brat, Shin. Rozmawiają o ostatniej wizycie Jo w DigiŚwiecie i spotkanie Gomamona. Potem rozmawiają o stażu Shina na narodowym uniwersytecie. Po tym wszystkim, Joe informuje Shina, że Shuu planuje pracować humanitarne niż zostać lekarzem. I studiuje pod opieką ojca Sory, który jest profesorem antropologii. Joe wspomina, że chce zostać lekarzem, ale Digimonów, ponieważ zbyt dużo ich tam cierpi. List do mojego taty Sora pisze list do swojego ojca. Informuje go, że cieszy się, iż poznała Piyomon i, że jego ostatnia wizyta do DIgiŚwiata była owocna w zdobywane informacje. Pisze również, że była zdziwiona iż Shuu wybrał się do Kyoto, by brać udział w jego zajęciach. Sora chciałaby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym, co wykłada jej tata, więc decyduje się przeczytać jakąś jego książkę. Jej mama uczy ją grać w tenisa. Pisze również, że niedługo jej szkoła będzie ruszała na wycieczkę do Kyoto, miejsca, gdzie poznali się jej rodzice i liczy, że pewnego dnia wybiorą się tam jako rodzina. Kończy list, życząc swojemu tacie wszystkiego najlepszego. Chat Koushiro pisze e-maila do Gennaia. Pisze, że nie rozmawiali ze sobą długo odkąd Gennai wyciągnął z siebie czarną kulę i zaczął się odmładzać, co martwi trochę Koushiro. Mówi Gennai'owi, że to jest dziwne, iż jego wszyscy podwładni mają taką samą twarz, jak on i pyta o Tentomona. Opowiada o swojej nowej pozycji, jako zarządcy klubu informatycznego, czy o swojej wizycie na cmentarzu rodziców w Ohigan. Mówi, że termin "Wybrane Dzieci" odnosi się do ludzi posiadających DigiPartnerów, jednak ich liczba szybko wzrastała, przez co nie są tacy wyjątkowi. DigiWybrańcy z kolei to Ci, którzy mają DigiPartnera i zostali wybrani do walki. Dochodzi do wniosku, że musi jeszcze wiele informacji odkryć. Wiadomość głosowa Teraz, mieszkając w Nowym Jorku, Mimi opisuje doświadczenie w wiadomości głosowej. Opowiada, że zdobyła dużo przyjaciół w swojej szkole. Opowiada też o tradycjach w Ameryce, i o tym, jak policja broni wszystkich. Zastanawia się również, czy Digimony istniały zanim powstały komputery. Opowiada jej doświadczenie związane z atakami na World Trade Center. I o tym, że spotkała innyych DigiWybrańców, którzy pomagają posprzątać bałagan. Pomagała zranionym i gotowała ze swoją mamą dla ratowników. Zastanawia się, co u Palmon. Grając na basie Yamato rozmawia przez telefon ze swoim tatą, grając na basie. Dowiaduje się, że jego tata również grał na basie i o tym, że Takeru i jego mama przeprowadzają się do Oidaiby z powrotem. Ojciec Yamato wspomina również, że wszystkie materiały wideo związane z pojawieniem się Digimonów zostały usunięte. Cała nowela CD wyjaśnia wiele czarnych dziur w przerwie między Adventure i 02, wyjaśniając też drastyczne zmiany w zachowaniu bohaterów. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Nowele CD Kategoria:Muzyka Digimon Adventure